Effective tissue engineering has the potential to improve the quality of life of millions of patients, and may even day or prevent future medical costs related to tissue regenerative procedures. Advances in tissue engineering for cartilage and bone are especially needed. Scaffolds possessing the functional and mechanical features resembling tissue, such as cartilage and bone, can be useful for tissue regeneration and useful for quality of life during tissue regeneration because this allows the scaffold to function as the tissue. Such scaffolds can be important in joints that are moved often and that support a lot of weight, such as knee joints; however, any cartilage or bone defect can benefit from a scaffold that has sufficient mechanical integrity to provide normal use functionality. The scaffolds for tissue engineering may be created to have suitable mechanical compression, shear stress resistance, and hydrostatic pressure